RowdyRUUFF Boys RRB and Puppiez Rewritten
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: Ok, regardless of the poll, i rewrote. The boys want revenge after being defeated wayy too many times so they try the only way they kno how: With a secret weapon of cuteness. or will tables turn with romance as stuff happens!
1. Chapter 1

RRB and Puppies (Rewritten)… By Dark Angel 91398... RRB X PPG…

Butch: Restarting your stupid story?

Me: It's not stupid and yes.

Brick: Yay… Learn how to write, genius.

Boomer: Yeah, stupid!

Me: Disclaimer now.

RRB: NOO! D:

Me: Yes.

RRB: Dark Angel doesn't own the world, a normal face (Me: WHAT? I'm gonna-!), Hello Kitty, gay Cheerios AKA Froot Loops, the Puffs, or us. She does own this stupid story and its original draft.

Chapter 1: Today's forecast: Puppies!.. *Buttercup's POV*

"IN YOUR FACE, JOJO!" I yelled as my worst enemy, Butch Jojo, went under the concrete and into a crater. "DAMN IT, FOUL! I CALL FOUL!" Butch screamed as he flew down hard. "This ain't a sport, schweetie." I heard myself snicker.

Years have passed and come but enemies never die. WHY DON'T THEY DIE?

"You hang out with Angel Rivers too much." a voice sighed. I spun around and looked down as someone *Cough Cough BUTCH! Cough* grabbed my waist. "Get off of me!" I snarled. I flailed around, trying to hit Butch.

"OW! GODDAMN YOUR AIM!" Butch whined as he let go. "YOU JUST GOT CREAMED BY A CHICK!" I laughed as I slammed him into the pavement after he was done crying over his injured nuts.

"Buttercup, c'mon. I think they've had enough of an ass-whooping." someone laughed. "Yeah. But, he's an asshole." I smiled as I realized Blossom had spoken. "Yup, now let's go before the fag crew gets up." Bubbles smirked. "Wow, they really got you pissed for you to be cursing, didn't they?" I asked. "Yup. Now, let's go before they come back up." Blossom smiled.

"Got it, Bossay Blossay." I laughed. "Wow, for once Butch might be right. You might hang with Angel too much." Bubbles and Blossom frowned. "THAT DESTROYS THE NATURAL BALANCE!" I yelled. "OH MY GOD, WE'RE SO EVIL!" they laughed as we flew off.

^^Butch's POV^^

MY GOD, THAT HURT! A NUT SHOT? REALLY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT CHICK! WHAT DOES SHE WANT FROM ME, KINDNESS!

*Buttercup's POV*

I sighed in relaxation as I floated around Townsville. Ah, floating/flying… My favorite activity when there are no idiots to annoy/beat up and when there's nothing to do… Thank god Butch isn't here to kill my time..

"Buttercup!" a familiar voice called. "Whatcha want, Bubbly?" I muttered. "Down here!" Bubbles called. I sighed as I landed where Bubbles had called me from in an alley. She was trying to hide something in her hoodie, behind her legs, but I saw faintly wriggling in the bundled-up hoodie accompanied by a squeal.

"What type of animal is it this time?" I sighed as Bubbles smiled at me nervously. "Um, it's not an animal.." Bubbles began. The bundle's movements increased furiously and I watched as three puppies came tumbling out of the hoodie.

"There's three of them." she grinned weakly. "Bubbles!" I scolded. "But, Butters.." Bubbles frowned. "Not the puppy eyes. I am not gonna fall for it!" I scowled. "You're not Angel. You'll fall for it or destroy the natural balance!" she joked.

I watched the dogs. A blond, a black-haired, and a red coated. The black one watched me and growled, baring its fangs at me to dare me to try to touch it with dark forest green eyes. The blond hid behind the other dog and whined, watching me and Bubbles with innocent ocean blue eyes. The red one sat silently as it studied us in amusement before it glanced at the black puppy with intimidating blood red eyes.

All of the puppies were staring at us. Well, until the dark puppy decided to try to murder its own tail and yelped when its fangs sank into its tail. Then, it attacked my high tops.

"Can we keep them? Please?" Bubbles asked sweetly. "I dunno… It's up to Blossom.. She is the leader. But, knowing her.." I began, looking at the small puppy untie my bright neon shoes. "She'll say yes and you know it!" Bubbles giggled. "Yeah. She loves animals." I smiled.

Truth be told, we all loved animals ever since the bunny we found with a broken leg and Bullet, the squirrel that Bubbles gave super powers. I wonder what ever happened to Bullet..

"Yay! Puppies!" Bubbles laughed as she grabbed the trio of puppies. "Oh, god.. Lord help those poor puppies with your high-pitched pot voice." I joked. "Hey… Shut up." she smirked. I went to grab the dark one and it growled at me.

"Oh, calm down. God, this thing acts like I'm gonna hurt it! It acts like Butch!" I scoffed, picking up the little black puppy. "Maybe it knows.." Bubbles said. "Knows what?" I asked. "I dunno.. I just wanted to say something." she shrugged. "Maybe it knows you'll own it."

"Well, he is a lot like me. Feisty, fierce, got a short temper, yeah that's me, but trust me. I am not a dog." I shrugged. "True.. But I want the little blond one. It's so cute!" Bubbles squealed. "Yeah, and Bloss get the redhead, right?" I sighed. "Yup. Red's one of her favorite colors." she nodded as she gathered the other two puppies.

I sighed as the little black dog glared at me from in my arms before we began to fly home. Weird.. The dog's eyes are the same shade as Butch's. That explains why Butch acts like a dog. I mean, god, have you seen him hyper? He starts panting like a dog and he starts bouncing around! I used to think he was on crack because of that!

The dog growled at me and shuddered before it curled up against my favorite emerald green tank top and favorite denim star vest. I gently fondled the dog's ear and it began to look up at me, confused but happy.

"Bubbles! What are you-? Are those puppies?" Blossom asked as Bubbles landed on the porch with the dogs half-hidden in her hoodie. "Yeah.. And I was wondering.. Can we keep them?" Bubbles asked timidly as Blossom picked up the red one. "I guess so. They are cute.." Blossom sighed. The red puppy gave her a bored look and squirmed before she put him down.

The dog barked at Blossom before it gave the other two a look like "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you dumb ass?" and the other dogs jumped down. The trio raced around the house quickly and the black one ran into the door like a genius.

Blossom sighed, grabbed her puppy, and Bubbles followed, puppy in hand. I sat down with a sigh as I looked at my puppy. His forest green eyes studied me viciously, like he was deciding to attack me or not. I glared at him as he nipped my fingers roughly with sharp baby teeth.

"Buttercup, hurry up! We have to buy pet stuff!" Blossom called. "Ok, just a sec." I replied as I stood up. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" Bubbles taunted. "Hold on! I just gotta-! OW!" I yelled. I looked down to glare at the puppy, who just bit my ass. "GODDAMN IT! HE BIT ME!" I howled as I pried the dog off me.

"Careful, Butters. Butch might copy the dog." my sisters laughed. "I know right," I smiled. I dropped the dog on the couch, hissed a warning to behave, and we left to get dog beds and stuff like that.

^^Butch's POV^^

"You would bite her ass.." Boomer mumbled at me with a smuggy puggy look. (Question: What's a smuggy puggy look?) "SHUT UP!" I growled as I bit Boomer. "Damn you two. Knock it off!" Brick barked. Literally. We turned to dogs. I'm dead cereal.

And now, I'm stuck with the biggest bitch I know. Buttercup Alana Utonium is my "owner" and I'm having fun with this whole puppy thing.

"Butch, no biting Boomer. Boomer, no making fun of Butch's biting ass." Brick huffed seriously. "Since when are you so mature?" I demanded. "I dunno, this whole dog thing screwed with my brain." he said. "NOW, BE-FUCKING-HAVE OR I'LL FUCK YOU UP!" he threatened.

Boomer and I whimpered as he bared his fangs at us, mainly me. Brick glared at me as I hopped off the couch.

"What?" I asked, trying to relax. (Man, this dog thing did fuck with our brains! Brick never scares me!) "You pissed on the couch." Brick snickered. My fur bristled as I felt embarrassed. Boomer moved away and I saw he peed too.

"Boomer did it too!" "You did it first! Brick!" "Shut up! Brick, tell him I'm right!" "Brick, tell Butch he's wrong!" "Brick, tell Boomer to go suck a corn dog!" "Corn dogs are unicorn hot dogs! Tell that to Butch, Brick!" "YEAH! Wait.. What?" "NOTHING! JUST NOTHING-!"

"BUTTERCUP! BLOSSOM! THE DOG PEED ON THE COUCH!" Bubbles' shrill voice yelled. "Which one?" Blossom sighed. "Buttercup's dog looks so guilty, I know it's him!" Bubble growled.

Damn it.

*Buttercup's POV*

"BAD DOG, MIDNITE! BAD!" I yelled. "Cute name." Blossom muttered. "Thanks!" I smiled. "I have no clue what to name mine.." my sisters sighed. "Don't worry! I'll help ya!" I replied. "Just what we're afraid of.." Blossom smirked. "Thanks.. Thanks a lot.." I frowned.

This'll be fun.

~Ok, The Rewritten: Better, Worse? Tell me people! Or response to my poll!~

Buttercup: Haha, Butch and Boomer pissed themselves!

Blossom and Bubbles: Nice way of puttin' it. XD

Me: Yay for that.. *Sarcasm*

Boomer: It's not funny..

Butch: Boomer did it.

Boomer: Did not.

Butch: Did too.

BM: Not.

BTH: Too.

BM: NOT!

BTH: TOO!

Brick, Me, PPG: SHUT UP!

PPG: Review & poll for a burrito!

Boomer: You know you want 'em (:

~Peacez, peeps1 And thanks for polling and reviewing~


	2. Chapter 2

RowdyRUFF! Boys (RRB and Puppies? Rewritten)… RRB X PPG.. Dark Angel 91398.. Teehee!

Butch: -_- You just had to work on this..

Me: Yuup!

Brick: And do you even know what to write?

Me: Yuup!

Boomer:.. Are you watching "Storage Wars" and not listening?

Me:.. Maybe..

RRB: X-X

Me: Well, I'm writing another story about puppies except with the girls as dogs. No one take that idea and thanks for your reading of doom!

RRB: This damn idiot doesn't own Storage Wars, Pine-Sol, Sonic The Hedgehog, your mom, us, or the Puffs. She owns her stupid ideas and stories and a poll on whether to stay or leave on FF..

Chapter 2: Puppies.. Of Doom.. *Blossom's POV*

I groaned as I saw my puppy running from the bathroom, a wad of toilet paper in his mouth being rolled down the hall with Bubbles' dog tearing it to shreds. Midnite was busying eating one of Buttercup's shoes.

I have no idea of how we're supposed to take care of these dogs! It's been exactly an hour and they're ruining everything in sight. Don't believe me? Go try to use the laptop. You can't because they chewed the screen off!

They remind me of someone I know… I just can't remember who it would be! People must not be important if I can't remember their names.. Just then, there was a knock at the door and the red dog barked. Which made the other two starting yipping.

Buttercup, Bubbles, and I raced downstairs to the door. I heard my dog barking loudly and hoping he would shut the hell up, I opened the door wide open. Mojo. Great. As if dogs aren't annoying enough.

"Hello, Powerpuff Girls. It is I, Mojo Jojo, and I have come here, that is to your home, to ask if you have seen your rival, your enemies, my sons-." Mojo began. "Mojo, go away." Buttercup growled, eye twitching. "What! What would your father say if he heard that!" he frowned.

"We haven't seen the boys. Bye." I hurriedly sighed, closing the door. "Not even Brick?" Mojo asked, sticking a foot in. "Ow, my foot.." "No, not even that idiot, I mean.." I rolled my eyes. "Not even earlier?" he pestered.

I opened the door and Mojo, who (I assume) was leaning against it, fell flat on his face onto the floor. the three puppies, yipping again, raced down to him and pounced on the monkey fiercely. Mojo yelped, then screamed as he ran around. Because the puppies bit him.

"AAAHH! THESE INFURIATING DOGS, that is canines, ARE BITING ME! GET THEM, that is the dogs, OFF!" Mojo yelled. "Should we do something?" Bubbles frowned. "Nah. He's fine." Buttercup replied. "Yeah, let's go with that." I muttered.

Mojo ran toward the door and I "accidentally" tripped him. The puppies luckily had let go by now and Mojo tumbled down the stairs with us watching, humans and dogs.

"Ok.. If you do see my sons, the Rowdyruff Boys, tell them to come home and hurry for it is urgent! And if it is urgent, they must hurry!" Mojo ranted, picking himself up. "I think you should see an ambulance first." I remarked, shutting the door.

We ran back upstairs to watch Mojo from the window. Mojo sat on our lawn, laughing and rolling in the grass hysterically. "My plan worked! It worked for once!" Mojo laughed.

We all glanced at each other and watched Mojo continue for a few minutes before I stood up and went to the kitchen. I came back into the living room with a bucket of hot water. Buttercup smirked and Bubbles giggled.

I opened the window and with careful aim, tossed the water out the window. We all ducked down and laughed, listening to Mojo yell and curse.

"AHH! MY CAPE! I-IT'S SHRINKING! CURSE YOU, POWERPUFF GIRLS! CURSE YOU!.. I NEED A DRYCLEANER!" Mojo shrieked. "Idiot!" Buttercup sniggered. "I know right!" Bubbles chuckled. "That.. Was awesome!" I guffawed.

The dogs, who had witnessed the whole thing, were rolling on their back with yips escaping their mouths. I smiled, stood up, and checked outside again. Mojo, thank god, was finally gone, that damn psychotic stalker.

"Ok, I'm gonna get ready for bed. Night, Butters. Night, Bubbly." I smiled, hugging my sisters. "I'm going to bed too. I think I'll sleep alone since I have my puppy now." Bubbles said. "Yeah, I'm hitting the hay. I think I'll do the same." Buttercup shrugged.

I watched my sisters and their respective puppies trail up stairs to their rooms. The doors clicked shut and I straightened up the house a little. the Professor asked us to straighten the house up if it was really messy.. Really messy isn't this house; the dogs made it super messy!

I trudged upstairs, I never thought anyone can actually/literally trudge until today, and sighed. What to name my dog? What to name my dog?

I watched the dog bolt upstairs, trying to race me, with a squeaky toy in his mouth, his silky fur glistening like embers.. Ember..

"Ember! No!" I scolded as he scratched my bedroom door. Ember cocked his head, glanced at me, and continued scritch-scratching my door. "At least you respond to the name.." I sighed, opening the door.

"Now stay here. I'm getting changed." I commanded, walking to my bathroom. Ember tried to follow me. "I will get you neutered if you follow me!" I felt a little silly, threatening a dog and everything, and Ember's eyes widened with a whimper.

I frowned, noticing his eyes were an all-too-familiar blood red color and his fur was the same shade as.. No, I am not thinking about him. Not when he's not here to piss me off again. In the bathroom, I changed into a little cotton candy pink nightgown with white lacing. I had grown and it was no longer as long as I wished, but whatever.

It's not like anyone but my family will see. No boys smirking, touching me, hitting on me. In other words, no annoying counterpart named Brick. I smiled, walked out. I sighed, laid on my bed, and yawned with a sorta tired look. It was 11:30.

Instead, I grabbed my phone and texted a few people before my best guy friend, Blood, called me. His husky voice made me blush even over the phone and I could imagine him here. I felt my cheeks burn and suddenly, Ember started growling.

As I hung my phone up with a tender "I love you, night bestie", I noticed he was now calm. I yawned, laid my head down, and expected to go to sleep after I turned the light off. Ember, thinking apparently I was asleep, jumped up on the bed and curled next to me.

I sighed, placed him on the dog bed I had put in my room for him, and laid down again. And once again, Ember jumped up and cuddled next to me. After about five or six of this repeating, I gave up and allowed him to snuggle against me.

I glanced at my strawberry shaped clock. It was 12: 03. I yawned and hugged Ember to my chest as I drifted to sleep.

^^Ember/Brick's POV^^

I rolled in Blossom's hug, embarrassed. I'm not a fucking sissy dog, Bloss, so don't think about any bow or little outfits… I'm not naked..

Oh, god.. I can only imagine how the human me would be in this position though if I was human and did this, Blossom would kick my ass. I'd blush, pull away, and then I'd be an asshole about it.

Anyway, how did this happen? Oh, wait.. Now I remember..

- Flashback -

We had just gotten our asses handed to us on a silver platter by the Powerpuff Girls and we were sitting at home around Mojo's kitchen table. Mojo was talking about a genius plan he had.]

"Boys, I have a brilliant idea!" Mojo declared. "Ok, let's hear it, Mojo: is it about unicorns or European porn stars?" I asked sarcastically. Most of the ideas called "brilliant" resulted with us beaten, bloodied, hurt, ect.

"Before you were created, I mean, born," Mojo corrected himself at our glares. "I turned the girls into dog by using a statue with mystical jewels. All was well, until Buttercup bit me which made me drop the statue and reverse everything! Knowing the girls' weakness of animals, you could be turned into puppies and learn their secrets!"

"… Mystical jewels? Please tell me you don't mean the supposed nuts between your legs!" Butch snorted. "What? No!" Mojo frowned. "How does this make sense!" I scowled. "That's a crazy idea!" Boomer protested.

"Oh, so a genius monkey who can talk and made three boys out of three common ingredients using a toilet is totally normal?" Mojo countered. ".. Well, when you put it that way!" we scoffed. "So, let's try this out!" he said.

I watched as he pulled a dog-headed statue out of his pocket and aim it at us. I gulped, noticing the magic gems were glowing.

"Is this safe?" I demanded. "I would never hurt my own kids!" Mojo yelled, using the statue. ".. On purpose. of course, this isn't safe!"

I yelped as a beam hit us. I blinked in front of a mirror and noticed: A.) We're shorter than we should be at fifteen years old, B.) there are puppies in the mirror where we should be, and C.) we look adorable as puppies and it makes me sick.

*Damn! I hate being a puppy!* Butch howled. *NOO! I CAN'T PLAY VIDEO GAMES IF I'M A PUPPY AND… Wait, I like puppies.* Boomer yelled. *Ok, so now what?* I sighed.

Mojo stood over us, picked us up, and we yelped as we all flew into an alleyway, landing roughly. Boomer whimpered and Butch glowered at himself in a puddle. Out of pure boredom, and not amusement I swear, I growled at my tail and pounced with a fail.

And skipping forward by A LOT, we ended up with the Puffs. As planned.

-End Of Flashback-

I sighed as I smelled strawberries and apples, sweet things. Blossom's natural scent. I can smell it even when I was human. Well, at least I don't have Buttercup as an owner.

At least Blossom's nice… Hmm.. I wonder if I should pee on her stuff or puke up puppy chow on her bed while she sleeps.. What? Just cause I say she's nice doesn't mean I'll be nice.

I will get my revenge!

~End Of Chapter~

Blossom: -'_- Brick..

Brick: *Gulp* Yeah?

Blossom: I will kill you if you do either thing..

Brick: Got it..

Me: Well, thanks for reading and stuff! Hope you liked it!

Reds: Review and get..

Blossom: Orange Julius Smoothies!

Brick: I want one!

Blossom: *Evil glower and growl*

Brick: *gulp, sweat drop* O-ok… None for me then..

Me: Right :3

Brick: *Steals one anyway, slurps quietly* Dumb ass bitch.. Hehehe..

~Reese's Peaces! Thanks for reading, you people are the best! X3~~


	3. Chapter 3

RowdyRUUFF! Boys (RRB and Puppies!) Rewrite… RRB X PPG.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Buttercup: Yes, we're back..

Butch: Yay, us. *Sarcasm*

Bubbles: I like reviews!

Boomer: Dark Angel 91398 doesn't own anyone or thing, alive and/or dead, except for her OCs Blood, Blade, Bomber, and Banzai who aren't going to have a big part.

Me: Ehem. Um, I lost a bet, so a certain part went into the story that wasn't originally going to be in it.. ._.ll Enjoy anyway, and, Alex, enjoy making me sad..

Chapter Three: Chips and Dip(wads).. *Bubbles' POV*

I woke up to the sound of a certain dog digging through the carpet, trying to reveal the hidden floorboards beneath it, and I sat up in bed.

The little blond dog snorted the scent of nail polished floor and powder before sneezing violently and making me worry about whether or not I should steam-clean the sky-blue carpet.

"Hey.. Hey.. HEY!" I yelled louder than I thought.

The dog nearly had a heart attack, falling over and looking at the ceiling, before wriggling on his back as if having a seizure.

I blinked, my sky blue eyes watching the dog, before I slowly stood, grabbed a nearby camera, and started filming the adorkable acts.

The dog froze, ocean blue eyes peering at the lens, before barking loudly and ramming his head into the white-painted door. I hid an amused smile and turned the camera off slowly.

Then, I buried my head under the cover to sleep again. The dog stopped running into the door and I heard him pace before something very heavy landed on my head.

"Ow!" I yelped as I shot up, causing the dog to fall in my lap. "Ok, ok, I'm up. I promise!"

The blankets fell on top of the dog and he wriggled around wildly, his head poking through. I gently tried to pull the covers off and gasped as I accidentally flung the dog off the bed.

"Oh, my god! C'mere, puppy! I'm sorry!" I cried as the dog limped over.

I grasped the pup in my arms as I practically tackled him and stroked his fur, trying to make up for being such a bad owner..

Maybe this is why Dad never got us pets.. We could hurt them real easily..

"I'm sorry, ok! Stop being mad at me!" I wailed, hugging the dog to my chest.

The dog writhed out of my arms, sneezed, and trotted over to the corner. PERFECTLY FINE! I gaped before I leered at him. In response, he peed. All over my beanbag chair.

"You little jerk! You just wanted pity!" I screeched.

The dog cocked his head to the right, then the left, and I noticed Octi was sitting on the ground next to my dresser. At the same time, the dog spotted the stuffed octopus and I understood clearly.

"NOOO!" I shrieked, leaping for the toy. "NOT OCTI! GIMME HIM BACK!"

I gripped the upper half of Octi and the dog growled, sinking his teeth into lower half of the purple toy. After a few moments of hard tugging, there was a loud ripping sound which made me freeze.

I let out a shriek of terror and froze, scared that I would tear the precious toy in two. The dog snorted and yanked. I let out an involuntary whimper and the dog stared at me with hardened ocean blue eyes.

"What the hell is going on! It sounds like you're wrestling fucking hippos in here!" Buttercup snarled, slamming the door open.

Her raven black hair was tangled and knotted, frizz sticking up oddly. The dog and I gazed at her, exchanging a glance, before turning our attention to her again.

"Why are you fighting a dumb dog over a stupid, old doll?" Buttercup demanded, her hands on her hips. Midnite waddled over to her and glowered.

"What! Octi is not dumb and old! He's my favorite toy ever!" I hissed, standing up with Octi in hand.

"Bubbles..?" she sighed.

"I will never let Octi get thrown away or ripped up or, or some third thing!" I ranted.

"Bubbles?" she repeated.

"Octi will always be my favorite toy ever! The Professor gave him to me and I will never get rid of him!" I continued.

"Bubbles!" she snapped.

"What!" I demanded angrily.

"You're making your dog fly." she shrugged, walking away.

I looked down and gasped as I saw my little blond dog hanging from the toy with his teeth buried deep inside it. He gave me a doggy death glare that was more adorable than evil and fell on the ground with a thud.

"Oops! I'm sorry, doggy!" I said, fondling him behing his soft ears.

The dog pouted, snorted, and trotted after Midnite as he ignored me, heading down the stairs to the kitchen. I sighed and followed along.

^^Boomer/Chips's PoV^^

I pouted under the table as Butch teased me about the whole Octi-hovering incident, Buttercup and Bubbles sitting above us eating breakfast.

'You looked really fat, hanging off that stupid toy!' Butch laughed in a throaty bark.

'I am not fat..' I mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

'No, dude. You look so chubby with your legs kicking in the air! Like a penguin without water!' he taunted.

'I am not fat.. I am fluffy!' I declared.

'Fluffy my ass!' he snorted, swallowing a piece of scrapple that Buttercup threw to him as he shook his head with wavering pointed ears.

'Am I really fat?' I asked, staring at my chunky paws and my stubby little legs.

'Do you want me to lie or tell the honest-to-god truth?' he chuckled sarcastically.

'.. But you eat more than me!' I whined, not noticing the food Bubbles had put near me.

However, Butch did and casually inched closer with his forest green eyes on the scraps. I felt my tail point straight and I barked.

'MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE! MINE..' I snarled. '.. Sorry bout that-MINE!'

'OK, OK! NO NEED TO KILL ME!' Butch yelped, hurrying away from my bared teeth and defensive stance to hide under Buttercup's chair.

I smiled, devouring the food with an eye on Butch; I never thought I would ever snap at Butch let alone make him run away from me in complete fear!

"So, did you name your dog yet?" Buttercup asked Bubbles overhead.

"No.. I can't think of a name." Bubbles sighed, crunching on something that smelled salty and delicious.

I whimpered, jumping onto her lap, wanting some of whatever the hell it was. Bubbles gave me a sad smile and gently pushed me down, saying no. I repeated this a few more time and Bubbles repeated step two.

I growled, barking as I jumped up the last time, and my nails caught on the table-cloth. Bubbles, having not seeing my claws caught in said cloth, gingerly tapped me down. The table-cloth was dragged down with everything on it.

Something splattered on my face and Butch laughed, his mean laugh making me mad. Bubbles gasped and Buttercup chuckled.

"Silly dog! You're not a chip!" Bubbles giggled.

"He sure wants to be one from the chicken dip on him." Buttercup snickered.

"That's what his new name is. Chip!" the pigtailed blonde smiled.

'HAHA! IDIOT! YOU DIPWAD! GET IT? _DIP_-WAD!' Butch smirked. 'You got your wish, fat one! More food!'

'I AM NOT FAT! I AM FLUFFY!' I screamed, launching at him. 'FEAR THE FLUFFY!'

Butch and I tumbled a few moments before I was pinned under his muscular frame. With an evil grin, Butch laughed and I closed my eyes as I waited for a hit.

Instead, I felt a tongue lick my face fur and my eyes shot open. Butch was too busy enjoying the sauce to even pay attention to me and my left eye closed instinctively as his tongue cleaned above it.

'You are like a chip! You taste delicious!' Butch exclaimed, continuing his feast.

'I feel violated..' I muttered under my breath, closing my right eye.

"BUTTERCUP! MIDNITE IS EATING CHIP!" Bubbles squeaked.

"They're fine! Midnite probably is just eating the dip." Buttercup laughed.

"STOP EATING MY DOG! HE IS NOT A CHIP!" the former squealed.

I let out a whine as Butch pressed his paws on my chest to get the top of my head, my slightly curled ears flexing back on my head. His talons dug in my fur and I squirmed slightly.

... Hey.. Where's Brick?.. Brick wouldn't let Butch eat my face if he was here!

Just then the front door opened and Blossom strolled in, Brick by her side and a leash in her hand. Brick's blood red eye twitched as he saw us and he darted over.

"Hey, any reason why Midnite is eating your dog's head, Bubbles?" Blossom asked in an amused voice, watching Butch.

"Dip fell on Chip and Midnite must be hungry.." Bubbles shrugged.

'BUTCH! BOOMER! NO! NO! JUST NO!' Brick screamed, tackling Butch with a panicked look on his face. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! NO! NO INCEST FOR YOU!'

'I was eating dip off Boomer.' Butch said casually as if he did it every day and wasn't under Brick.

'I DO NOT WANT THIS TO EVER HAPPEN AGAIN! GOT IT? NO ONE WILL EVER TALK OVER THIS AGAIN!' Brick screeched.

'I feel so violated..' I shuddered.

"Are you guys sure they don't need to be neutered?" Buttercup asked. "What if they start humping each other or something?"

Brick's eye twitched and he shrieked loudly as if someone cut his hair or cut off his tail. We all whimpered and hid in the dark corner of the kitchen.

'THIS WILL NEVER BE SPOKEN OF AGAIN, HEAR ME! NEEVER!' Brick declared.

'.. But I feel so violated; he was lick-!' I started to whine.

'I SAID NEVER AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN MEANS NEVER AGAIN!' he sobbed.

'Brick? We're straight. Well, actually, I am, but I dunno about Boomer." Butch ranted.

"You know what would be awkward? If they were like human or acted human." Blossom laughed.

"Yeah. Isn't licking considered kissing in human talk?" Bubbles giggled.

"That's like Butch eating dip off Boomer and Brick walking in." Buttercup chortled.

Brick's eyes twitched and he sat down between me and Butch, shaking as he rocked back and forth. The girls had no idea at all..

'Don't you think you're being a drama queen?' Butch mumbled.

'No! I do not and never want to walk in on you two doing something not brotherly like, I dunno, have se-!' Brick started.

'EWW!' I squealed, scampering away.

'Don't worry, Brick! I'm not into blonds as much as I am brunettes!' Butch said reassuringly. 'Anyway, no one in this fucked up family loves each other in a hump-y way.'

Brick shook and bolted after me, apparently terrified about how casual Butch was over this how incest thing.

... I decided I am not going to fall asleep near Butch unless he falls asleep first for a while..

Thanks a lot, Brick and Puffs, for traumatizing me.. (From Butch for all the wrong reasons..)

... I can only wonder how this is going to work after playtime because Brick and I always end up more tired than Butch... Maybe I'll stick with Bubbles.. I shuddered as I curled up next to Brick, the both of us shaking.

~End of chapter. Sorry about the whole awkward "incest" thing. I lost an important bet and this was the consquence.. I have dishonored me.. *Shame*~

Boomer: Review and get...

Bubbles: Giant bacon! Because bacon make the world go round~

Blossom: I thought that was love..?

Blues: Love is bacon.

Brick: *Looking at it weight-wise* So.. If the world goes round.. We'll all be fat..

Blues: *Sad face* Why you got be so depressing..?

Brick: *Facepalm*

~Thanks for reading, reviewing, flaming, or whatevering!~


End file.
